


MaeBea It's Vanilla

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Mae plans a special date night for her crocodile girlfriend.





	MaeBea It's Vanilla

             It was a relatively hot summer so far in Possum Springs. This was a major relief for the people of the small town as winter had been a cruel mistress and spring a slow build up. But now the children have off from school and the one nearby beach has opened its shores to the public once more. It is in this heat that Mae Borowski found herself walking down the street, having just gotten off work at Taco Buck, heading to the place she always went after work. The Ol’ Pickaxe was a beat-up shop in town that was run by the Santellos and has been for years. Originally it was run by Mr. Santello but as of late his daughter Beatrice Santello ran the store. Beatrice, or Bea, was the whole reason for these after work trips, especially on Fridays. What would date night be without your date? As Mae opened the door to the hardware store the overhead bell range and behind the counter she stood, cigarette lit and purse ready to go.

            “Hey Bea, ready for date night?” Mae said, raising her arms above her head. Bea rolled her eyes and blew smoke out the side of her mouth before grabbing her purse and walking towards Mae.

            “What are we doing tonight Mrs. Party Planner?” Bea sarcastically remarked as she placed a kiss on Mae’s cheek and opened the door.

            “Alright, so you know how last date night wasn’t the best thing ever because of the rain but I still really wanted to do that picnic and you gave in because you love me?” Bea sighed, remembering this vividly, before nodding. “Well this time I decided that we would do something really simple. So simple you can’t even begin to complain unless it’s too boring in which case it would impossible to please you.” Mae led the way down the street with Bae next to her, holding her hand, smoke trailing behind the pair.

            “Do you think we should do this less often, there isn’t much to do in this town.” Bea broke the otherwise comfortable silence with a question that stunned Mae temporarily. She thought about it and realized Bea was right. Until they move out of town like their other gay friends did, they were stuck to the same things.

            “You know, as much as I want to be really sappy and remembering or whatever, you’re right. But I put a lot of effort into this night.” Mae started walking faster, obviously excited to show her girlfriend was she had planned. And it wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination, the Borowski residence.

            “Uhh Mae, what exactly are we doing at your place that’s so special?” Bea asked, skeptical of the round feline and her ideas. Mae looked at her, giving her a look that tried to be trustworthy but instead seemed extremely awkward, and walked into her house and up the stairs to her room. Bea followed her in, saying hi to Mrs. Borowski, and headed up the stairs as well. When Bea opened the door, Mae got what she was hoping for all this time. On her bed were 3 movie cases propped up with the covers facing the door. Bea instantly recognized them and was baffled.

            “Mae are those… no way. You did not.” Mae’s smile only grew at Bea’s attempts to comment. But she couldn’t let it end there, she still had one more ace in the hole. She went next to her bed to the minifridge she had gotten for Longest Night and took out what she had left to thaw slightly. When she turned she held in her hand a carton of ice cream, but not any ice cream. “And is that… my favorite brand?”

            Mae nodded her head vigorously. “Yes, it is. One carton of Pleasurable Delight, and two spoons.” Bea walked towards Mae and held out her hands, demanding to examine the carton. And sure enough, it was legitimate. “I have been saving up since I started working, so I could order these movies and this effing flavor online. Did you know they charge so much to ship you ice cream because it ‘has to be shipped in a cooled vehicle’ or something.” Mae explained.

            Bea set the carton of ice cream down on the bed and turned to her girlfriend. “This is very sweet of you Mae, pretty dumb I won’t lie, but sweet.” Bea pulled Mae into a hug that lasted centuries, patting the back of her soft head before kissing her. When they finally pulled apart, Mae motioned to the bed implying they should start their movie night. They curled up together on the bed, watching Bea’s favorite movies and eating her favorite ice cream. Hours passed before Bea asked Mae an important question, at least it was important at the time. “How did you know this was my favorite flavor?”

            Mae smirked before her elaborate explanation. “The Neapolitan ice cream in your freezer is just sits there missing the middle, which is effing annoying.” Mae said throwing her head back before continuing. “But it made me think that your dad probably doesn’t eat ice cream cause he’s old, so it must be you. And of course, I think, like the expert detective I am, maybe it’s vanilla.” Bea shoved Mae when she acknowledged her pun, but smiled nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for not only this ship, these characters, but this whole fandom. Expect more and expect other ships because these characters are too good.


End file.
